The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cornus sericea and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Gostmazam’. ‘Gostmazam’ is a new cultivar of red twig dogwood, a shrub grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar as a seedling in a seedbed at his nursery in Perry, Ohio in 2009. The seedbed had been planted with seeds from the Cornus sericea cultivar ‘Cardinal’ (not patented).
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using stem cuttings in summer of 2009 in Perry, Ohio. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by stem cuttings has been determined that the characteristics are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.